Forum:Reckless Theory Gil in Geistergear
Also See Forum:Wild Speculation: Gil in Geistergear What if the Gil seen through the time windows, the Gil wearing a Geister uniform, is not the Gil we've been flowing in the story. What if that is an alternate Gil, native to the same dimension as the Geisterdamen? And that is why he doesn't look exactly the same - broader through the shoulders - wears the Geister uniform and ironically calls Agatha "mistress." So, what if Othar's tweet is correct and Gil Prime does die in the castle. -Grumpy Celt 21:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) : Actually, the quotes around "mistress" are an argument against that. The Geisterdamen (including the one visible in ) use the term without quotes when speaking to Agatha-as-Lucrezia. The quotes indicate that Gil doesn't see Agatha as his mistress (at least not the way the Geisters see Lucrezia and the Jaegers and Mechanicsburgers see Agatha), but he's using the term because the situation calls for it. -- Brassica 23:45, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :: gloomily We have eight years to wait to find out. -- Corgi 00:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: place Eight Years! I'm gonna have to work on my time machine/cryonics project, where I freeze a jager, have them thaw out and buy all the books at the end of the run and then use a time machine to bring the books back to me. Anyway, I was just throwing out a possibility that occurred to me while watching Fringe, the TV show (which strikes me as having a number of parallels with Girl Genius). If something happens to Gil Prime, just skip over a dimension and grab another. I'm certain the Baron would not mind. ;) --Grumpy Celt 22:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Endgame, right? Although we may get other hints. And in the meantime, I'm going to content myself with mimmoth hunts and see if I can figure out what that major-moxana-point thing was. (Apparently someone predicted something in 2003 that happened in 2008 - he picked up on some foreshadowing.) I'm not sure that I want to dive fully into the yahoogroup, but heck, it can't be more time-eating than tvtropes.com. -- Brassica 00:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : The Othar in tweets clearly wasn't in the castle when Gil died, whereas the comic Othar is going into the castle now. Also, the Othar in the tweets only just learned about the different kind of revenant that took over a whole bunch of people, whereas the Othar in the comic was told about it by Klaus. I've been assuming there's going to be some kind of time travel or choose a different path thing going on here. Othar realizes that, as the great hero and gentleman adventurer, he can't choose his own happiness over saving the world, so decides to make it so that he stays rather than go off with the girl. Then, somehow his being in the castle will keep Gil from dying. : As an argument for this theory, though, he could also be saying Mistress in quotation marks because Gil the second is one of the rebels and is aware that this isn't his real Mistress. I think it's probably our usual Gil, though. It's kind of cheap to kill one Gil only to introduce another one. AmariT 02:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: I'm pretty sure the "Mistress" is meant to be read as slightly sarcastic. As to theories about why he's dressed like that, well, he does worship her, doesn't he? — m (talk) 05:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :: I'm of the opinion that the "Mistress" is part of an act to fool the Geisterdamen who don't know that Agatha still isn't under control of the Other. Thus they are letting her use the Time Windows. Having them believe that Gil is a loyal servant of Agatha as the Other is all Part of the Plan to infilitrate Geisterdamen's new HQ. Waynemcdougall 09:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :::"Mistress" is very likely part of Gil's disguise. Whether it is also some sort of dig at Agatha remains to be seen. --DryBrook 17:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: Und dunt forget dot Geister uniform iz dezigned to mak sholders look bigger in vimmens, zo vould mak mens sholders look huge. Altgorl 06:32, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Who let a jager in here! Hmm. On second thought, you can help me with a new project. Just step into this tank, marked "Not A Cryonics Chamber," filled with ice water... :P --Grumpy Celt 22:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Tank hyu wery much, bot Hy think Hy vill deklein. Hit vud ruin mine hat. Und hyu know vat dey say about a Jager loozink dere hat... Altgorl 22:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::: hmph. Well, I'll just stick to me steam-power cyborg giant crawfish men then. (Seriously, the series won't end until 2017?)--Grumpy Celt 22:50, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::: I am pleased to inform you that the rumor of the series ending in 2017 is false. Bkharvey (talk) 20:34, January 21, 2018 (UTC) :My little personal theory is that the Master of Paris revived Oslaka by meddling with time and temporarily creating a piece of alternative reality in our own world. Oslaka's death would bring reality back to norm. By saving Oslaka and letting her live Othar really messed up our world. So what he describes in his diary after he settled on that small island in the middle of the Northern sea (including Gil's death, atomic bombing of the Hidden City, etc.) is an alternative history . I expect Othar to realize that he was the major reason why things went wrong and come back in time to fix his mistake. -- Muzzafar 14:26, 1 July 2009 (UTC) : The TGT Webcomics Podcast (about a quarter of the way in) discusses the time portals. One of the interviewers says "Gil is with Agatha in the time portal" and Phil doesn't disagree that the character is Gil. Argadi 18:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :: Of course he didn't- it would be a huge spoiler if he did! Therefore, it proves nothing. :I think the geistergear is merely functional in some way, and Gil has been getting sassed for having to wear it. --Dsws 04:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC)